It is known to use movement dampers in a wide variety of assemblies to control the movement of assembly components. In some situations, dampers are used to control movements of components that would otherwise move more suddenly and forcefully than desired. The damper may control movement caused by gravitational forces or movement induced by springs or other actuators. Doors, drawers and pullouts in furniture are known applications for dampers. In automobiles, dampers are known for use on glove box doors, console covers, sunglass bins, retractable cup holders and other storage bins or areas.
Various types of dampers are known, including different types of both one-way and two-way dampers. As the names imply, a one-way damper controls movement in only one direction while applying minimal resistance to movement in a return direction, and a two-way damper provides resistance or control of movement in both directions.
Viscous dampers are known. In a viscous damper a rotor is rotatable within a housing that contains a viscous damping fluid. Internal structures of the rotor and/or housing establish ports for relative movement of the damping fluid and rotor, thereby providing a desired degree of resistance or “damping”.
The various damper types have worked effectively in many applications. However, there are ever increasing demands necessitating new and improved damper designs. For example, in automobiles space is at a premium. It is desirable to maximize interior passenger space as well as storage space. Accordingly, it is desirable that dampers be small or operate within areas that do not detract from otherwise usable cabin space.
Some prior damping systems, especially pneumatic dampers, do not start smoothly. The damping performance may begin some time after movement has started. In some situations it is desirable for damping to begin immediately without delay.